Forbidden!
by Dragon of Light
Summary: A war is raging. Can two lovers end it even though their love is forbidden?
1. Prolouge

This is a mid-evil Kekari fic. I know Ken ends up marrying Yolei (I hate her! She should just die! Her and Jun!), but this is MY fic and I like it like this! Just warning there is Davis bashing, and I'm not using the American names.   
For those of you that don't know them:  
Taichi = Tai  
Hikari = Kari  
Osamu = Sam  
Ken = Ken (Duh)  
Daisuke = Davis  
  
*Disclaimer: I own nothing, except...um...well...nothing. *  
  
Okay, I've rambled enough, read the story, and review.  
  
Forbidden  
  
~+*Preface*+~  
  
In a far away land known as Digialtalan there were many kingdoms. But there were only two truly powerful and prominent kingdoms, Kamiya and Ichijouji.  
  
The Kingdom of Kamiya was known for their men's valor and their women's beauty. Thus, they adopted a silver unicorn on a field of royal purple as their flag. A brave king who leads his armies into battle and fights by their side rules the Kingdom of Kamiya. His son, and heir to the throne, is much the same way, and is known as Prince Taichi. The king had another child as well, Princess Hikari, the most beautiful lady in the kingdoms, and highly sought after.  
  
A wise king who is a grand strategist and a kind queen rule the Kingdom of Ichijouji. Their son Prince Osamu, next in line to be king, is very intelligent, even more so than his father. Their other son is similar to Osamu, but more like his mother. But, because of their love for and intelligence of battle they adopted a flag with a blood red dragon on a black background.  
  
These two kingdoms, known better as the Silver Unicorn and the Blood Dragon, have fought for many generations. The reasons have long since been forgotten, yet the war rages on.  
  
Association with each other is unheard of...and forbidden!  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
~Kingdom of Kamiya~  
  
Princess Hikari headed down to the castle kitchen as she often did when her father and brother were battling the Blood Dragon, which was pretty constant.   
"Princess, what brings you here today?" A kitchen servant named Meredith asked  
"You know why Meredith. It's the same as everyday." She sighed  
"They still haven't returned?"  
"I'm afraid not. They've been gone for nearly a month and a half now!"  
"I bet they're just fine."  
Suddenly a guard rushed in, then bowed before Hikari. "Princess Hikari, his Highness has bid you to him."  
"Take me to him." She commanded  
  
The guard led her through the long, gray stonework passages. They finally stopped in front of her father's chambers signaling her to enter. So she left him by the door and entered her father's elaborately decorated living quarters.  
In side she saw her brother standing by the king's bed.  
"Father, Hikari has arrived." Taichi said to the figure lying on the bed.  
As Hikari came closer to the king she saw he was bleeding heavily, and clearly wouldn't last through the night, if that.  
"Father, you called for me?" She asked trying to ignore the blood.  
"My children, soon I will be dead. When I die Taichi is to be king, as planed. Hikari, it is too dangerous for you to be here."  
"Father? What are you saying? Taichi can protect the castle and me, just like you do."  
"Shortly after you were born we had you betrothed to the Lord of Motomiya's son, Daisuke."  
"You want me to marry a complete stranger!"  
"That is how it is done, and it is the rule. He will be here in a few weeks time. It is too bad I will not be able to see it."  
"Rest peacefully father, I'll take care of her, and everything." Taichi said as the king passed into eternal sleep. "We should go now Hikari."  
  
~Kingdom of Ichijouji~  
  
Ken was staring out the window of his room, as usually did, when he saw the captain of his father's army racing toward the castle on his steel gray steed. Ken then rushed down to his father's conference room to listen in on the urgent news.  
  
"M'lord, I come with urgent news," the man paused then continued, "your son is...dead"  
"What! How did this happen? Tell me!" The king boomed.  
The man then told the king how it was that the Prince had died.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Osamu came up to the army's captain, Bedzel, to learn the articulates of war.  
"Bedzel, I am here." The boy called from atop his blood bay stallion.  
"Ah, I thought you would have missed this, M'lord. We are about to attack the unsuspecting enemy."  
"Splendid! What is first?"  
"Send the army forward with a loud 'Charge'. Go ahead, send them off."  
"CHARGE!"  
  
**Phoomp**  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The boy cried falling from the horse, with an arrow thrust into his heart.  
"Prince Osamu! No!" The man yelled rushing to the boy's side. But he was already dead.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Then I raced here to inform you." The man finished  
"Very good, now go. Tell no one he is dead. We cannot risk the enemy to learn of this."  
"Yes, M'lord." He said then left.  
"Wife, come here!" The king called  
"I am here." The meek queen said  
"I've just been informed that our son is dead."  
"No! Not Osamu! He cannot be dead!" She cried out  
  
"Osamu, why do they think that you are their son and I am not?" Ken whispered to his dead brother from his hiding spot. He then snuck out to the stables, to find comfort with Darkness.  
  
To Be Continued...  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~Kingdom of Kamiya~  
  
"Princess, you'll look breath taking in this dress, more so than you already are. Lord Daisuke will love you." Hikari's lady in waiting, Mimi said as she pulled a fancy dress from a trunk that had belonged to her mother.  
Hikari slipped into the midnight red dress. The black velvet bodice was big on her and the dress was too long.  
"I'll fix it so that it fits perfectly, although I'm not as good as a seamstress as your mother- Oh, sorry!"  
"It's okay. I'd like to be alone now."  
"Yes, Princess Hikari." Mimi said quietly closing the door behind her  
Hikari walked over to a worn wooden table in her room where an unfinished painting of the Queen of Kamiya, her mother, laid. Many people said that she looked very much like her dead mother did, and she could even see it when she looked in her mirror. It was true she had her mother's hair, eyes and common sense along with her father's bullheadedness.  
She shook her head of these silly thoughts and looked at the dress. It was very beautiful and she didn't mind getting married in it, she just didn't want to marry a complete stranger.  
She walked to the window and looked out at the village below.  
How happy they must be, being able to make their own decisions and working hard for what they need, but it would be worth the freedom. Ah, to be free as a bird.  
Then there came a knock which awoke her from her reverie. Upon opening it she found Taichi standing there.  
"Hikari, are you hungry? I was heading down to the kitchen and thought that maybe you'd like to accompany me."  
"Yes I would like that."  
They had become much closer since their father's death, especially since soon Hikari would be leaving soon with Lord Daisuke.  
  
~Kingdom of Ichijouji~  
  
Ken was at the stables quite often anymore with Darkness, his horse, who seemed to feel and understand his pains. He'd often take Darkness around his father's kingdom. No one cared either, because not many had even heard about the young prince.  
Riding Darkness, he could forget the pains, troubles and his parents' questions about why he wasn't like Osamu. He hated all of that, but the questions were what he hated the most. For their sake he tried to be like his brother but he couldn't be Osamu because he wasn't Osamu. They just couldn't understand that.  
But even with all of this, he never stepped foot over the boundary of his father's kingdom.  
"Darkness, do you know what's beyond this point?" He asked the horse while he stood at the edge of the kingdom. "Freedom. Freedom to be your self and nobody else. Freedom to...well just to be."  
The horse pawed the ground in response.  
"You're right, we'd better get home. But- never mind. Let's go home." He said turning the horse back the way they had come.  
Back home he placed the horse in it's stall and was about to leave when Bedzel stopped him.  
"The King has been looking for you boy." Bedzel sneered  
Ken followed the smelly old man to his father's council room.  
"Ken, you're the only one left to take the throne when I am dead. Your training begins at sunrise. Understand?" The King asked  
"Yes, father." Ken answered  
"Go now. Get some rest."  
"Yes, father."  
Ken left for his room thinking about his father's orders.  
In his room he gathered a small bag and put in some clothes that he knew he'd need for what was about to happen.  
  
To Be Continued...  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~Kingdom of Kamiya~  
  
Hikari looked up from her work, and in the mirror she studied her image carefully, then dabbed a brush into one of the many colors of paint nearby. She spread the paint across the canvas, which already had some old paint on it resembling the late Queen of Kamiya.  
I refuse to marry him until I finish this. She thought to herself  
A knock sounded on her door.  
"Just a moment." She said putting the brush and painting down to answer the door. "Yes, Meredith?"  
"Princess, the King wants you. You have a visitor." The servant answered  
"Is it Lord Daisuke?"  
"I believe it is he. Come now."  
  
Hikari was led down the twisting corridors to her brother's conferencing room. There stood her brother and a boy not much older than she was.  
"Princess Hikari, this is Lord Daisuke, your betrothed." Taichi formally introduced them.  
"Nice to meet you, Princess. Damn you're gorgeous!" Daisuke said out loud and unintentionally then blushed. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I don't think before I speak." He gulped.  
"Nice to meet you." Hikari lied through her teeth. "Taichi, I really have a pressing engagement, I'm sorry Daisuke." She said rushing out of the room, but trying not to show it to be that way. That guy is so obnoxious! I can't marry HIM! I have to get out of here!   
She ran to her room and packed some of her least elaborate dresses. Then, after changing her clothes sneaked down to the kitchen and snatched up an old cloak and a few provisions. She then headed to the stables and saddled her white horse, Angel.  
Hikari stuck her heals into the horse's sides sending it forward, over the nearby hills. They went on for a few hours and finally stopped at a secluded pond in a standing of trees  
"We should rest now, Angel. We have a long way to go until we reach...well, any place is better than that stuffy old castle."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken snuck quietly to the stables and hopped on Darkness. They rode quietly for several miles then galloped even further. They were making great time when Darkness suddenly stopped.  
"Darkness, why'd you stop?" Ken questioned the horse, then looked up and saw a beautiful girl and a white horse sitting by the nearby pond in the moonlight's beams.  
The boy and his horse walked cautiously towards the moonlit pond. This could all be a trap, but how could she be an illusion? He thought to himself  
The girl looked up at him, her chocolate eyes shimmering in the moon's light.  
"Oh, I didn't see you standing there." She apologized  
What a heavenly voice! She must be an angel. "I'll leave since-" He answered  
"No, don't go. I'm lonely. Running away from home is tiring, and very lonely. A horse can keep you company for only so long."  
"My name's Ken, Prince of Ichijouji. You're running away from home too?"  
"Really? You don't seem vicious and conniving like they say people from Ichijouji are. Oh, and I'm Princess Hikari, of Kamiya. But you can call me Hikari. Why are you running away?"  
"Huh?"  
"You said you were running away from home, didn't you?"  
"Yeah...I think I can trust you. I'm running away because my parents are trying to make me just like my deceased brother, Osamu. I can't stand it. I've told you my story so tell me yours, why are you running away?"  
"My parents are both dead and my brother rules, but that's not my reason. I'm doing it because I have to marry Lord Daisuke of Motomiya."  
"Lucky you. I hear that they're all klutzy noodle-brains who go after pretty girls."  
"That's what I found out when I meet him today. The other reason is I hate being pampered, wearing tight, stuffy clothes and, well, just being a princess."  
"You know what Hikari? If anyone found out we were here, together, do you know how much trouble we'd be in?"  
"You're right, the war would get even worse than it already is."  
"Do you now how this stupid war got started anyways?"  
"No, I don't. Maybe some romantic love affair stared it." She sighed  
"It was more likely over some land dispute. But it's silly if to keep at it when no one can remember why or how all of this got started."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Look the sun's coming up!" Hikari said in awe at the beauty of the sun bursting above the horizon.  
"We were up all night talking, and I learned something from the first time I saw you." Ken added  
"What did you learn?"  
"I learned that I love you."  
"Ken, that is so sweet. I love you too."  
"I think I know how to stop the war. We should get married."  
"That's a wonderful idea! And we can have our own kingdom.  
"That sounds great, Hikari. We'll have it right here, where we first met. We can gather my parents and your brother here. Be back by midday."  
"Right!"  
And with that they hurried home  
  
~Kingdom of Kamiya~  
  
"Hikari where have you been? I've been so worried, especially when no one knew where you were."  
"I'm sorry, Taichi. I have something to show you." Hikari said excitedly  
"Now?"  
"Yes, it's important! It could effect the end of the war!"  
"Really? What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"  
  
~Kingdom of Ichijouji~  
  
Ken had an even harder time trying to convince his parents, well his father anyways.  
"Mother, Father; I'm sorry for not being here at sunrise, but I have a good reason!"  
"And why should we believe you? You failed me and you failed the kingdom! I should banish you for disobeying my orders."  
"Fine, banish me. But I know how we can end this war. That's why I wasn't here."  
"Then you are- What did you say? How did you come across such information? How do we do it?"  
"You'll have to follow me."  
"No, it's probably a trap!"  
"Father, of it was a trap wouldn't they hold me for ransom?"  
"Hmm. Good point. Lead the way."  
  
Hikari and Taichi reached the pond first.  
"Leave your horse and sword here." Hikari told him  
"But what if we're attacked?" Taichi growled  
"We won't be." She responded tying Angel to a low tree branch.  
"You'd better be right." He mumbled doing as sister commanded of him  
The two walked to the edge of the pond, unaware that they were being watched.  
  
"There's the King of Kamiya! Let's get him." Ken's father gleefully pulled out his sword.  
"No! Drop your weapon!" Ken said grabbing him  
"Ken's right, put the sword down." The Queen of Ichijouji pleaded  
At his wife's pleas he dropped the sword.  
Ken smiled. "Follow me."  
  
They walked to the edge of the trees.  
"Hikari, we're here." Ken called  
"Ken!" She responded  
"You two know each other!" Ken's parents and Taichi asked at once  
"Yes, and we're in love." Hikari answered  
"What about Daisuke?" Taichi questioned his sister  
"Send him back to Motomiya. I heard that there's a girl there that's perfect for him. Her name's Jun."  
"But that's his sister!"  
"Your point being?"  
"You're right, who cares?"  
"We're going to start our own kingdom, the Kingdom of Yagami, on this very spot." Ken added  
"And I hope it prospers for you." Ken's father approved  
"It will prosper, if you will stop this war."  
"All right then. I'll agree to that. How about you, King of Kamiya?"  
"As long as my sister is happy. So yes, I too agree." Taichi replied. Then the two Kings shook hands.  
  
And those same hands, plus hundreds of others, built the castle in the new Kingdom of Yagami, which would eventually grow and have the best army on all of Digialtalan.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
